I am Free
by Jordana Babe
Summary: This is a story about Helen finally being able to be free. Here is her journey to find her wings. There is an HEA but for Frank and Helen Joe will be bashed a bit but nothing huge and Ranger and Steph are here as well but mostly to help Helen fly.
1. Chapter 1

_**I make no money of the Plum world that is all up to J.E. I will play with the people of the plum world and I will put them back when I am done.**_

Laundry

Every day is the same thing. I get up and make coffee, then I use the bathroom before everyone else fights over it after that I start breakfast. When Frank comes down I start the first load of laundry. Oh how I hate that word hell I hate doing it but it fills my day and I know it has to be done. The people in my house don't seem to understand that it is a never ending chore that has to be done because it never is done. It's like dishes yes I have them all clean but then there are more to do because we use them. It's not like Frank and the grass he cuts it and a few weeks later it still looks like he just did it.

No laundry is ever house wife curse.

"Helen are you doing Laundry again? I swear woman you need a life." I smile a sad smile "It has to be done Frank. Oh I washed the pair of jeans you asked more and the socks you wanted are already in the clean basket for you to." See no sees it no sees its pile up because I make sure it doesn't. I want a life but I let the burg win and beat me down to be this shell of a woman. I want to run and run and never come back but I can't.

"Hello mom its Val and the girls." "Good Morning Val there is food on the table please help yourself." "Thanks mom oh by the way I dropped off the laundry I know you love do it. I'll be back later to pick it up." Wow even my oldest thinks this all I do.

I finally get the last load done and it time to start dinner but to tell you the truth I'm so tired of this day in and day out routine that I do. My mother is out having fun Val is grown and happy in this life more than I am. Frank is at the lodge playing cards and Stephanie is with Ranger now and I can no longer lie to myself and say she is un happy because she is very happy. It seems these men and Ranger are right for her.

"MOM WHERE ARE YOU." Oh dear that Steph I guess she need her laundry done to. 'I'm right here Stephanie you don't need to yell just put your laundry by the basement door I'll have it ready.

"Mom I'm not here for you to do my laundry. I don't need you to do that anymore I can do or Ellie dose it. No I came to ask if you wanted to bust out of here."

"What about dinner, I have to have it done so you father doesn't starve."

"You know I got a call today from Angie she worried about her Grandmother. She said you looked to sad and boxed it was the words she used. I know you have to be this perfect house wife so the Burg can't harp on you but mom really everyone else has a life outside this house everyone but you. Why?"

I thought about that I thought awhile I think because I felt tears down my cheeks.

"I hate it; I hate this you know. I wanted to be a nurse when I was younger but then I got pregnant with Val and I did the worst thing I let the burg take over. I just… I'm just so stuck Hone and I don't know how to get out. I feel like it is too late for me. I told Angie to save herself from the Burg you know I told MA to stay strong and be like you free."

I could see I shocked Step with this sudden talk but really I'm tired I really am.

I hear her get on the phone and the next thing I know two men walk in my house.

"Ok gents go to my mother's room in the closet on top is a suitcase get it please. Come on mom we are busting you of laundry duty." The next thing I know I have a full suitcase and being escorted to one the black SUV's that Ranger uses. Off we went to the airport.

"Hello Helen. My Babe said you need to fly. Frank is here already waiting for you."

The rest of the rip is a blur all I know was I was sent to fly and Frank was with me.

"No more Helen we are free now and Free we will stay. Are you ready for us to live a life of no more? No more anything. It's now and forever just like I promised."

I smiled at Frank seeing the Army Ranger I fell in love with years ago. He promised me Now and forever. I smiled and nodded I am ready. I am free.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dishes

 _ **I make no money of J.E. World we all know this. I will use the people in her world then I will fix and put the m back for others to use.**_

 _ **Frank's POV.**_

" **YOU ASSHAT HOW DEAR YOU COME IN TO MY HOME AND TRY TO START DRAMA. WHAT YOU YOUR MOMTHER SAY TO THIS."**

 **This is what I walked into. I had to walk out as I didn't want to interrupt my Helen as She chewed his ass out but then I heard a loud Crash.**

 **Helen POV**

 **I know Frank walked in the door I can feel him coming down the street. Steph is not the only one who has this thing were we feel the other half of us.**

" **Helen be reasonable she is going to get killed I can make her to what you want" CRASH there goes another dish I tossed at his head shot he moved. I go grab another no can't use this one Mary Alice colored this one for more, I set that one to the side. "I DON'T NEED HER TO CHANGE SHE IS GOOD AS SHE IS." I throw another plate and this one hits and crashes to the floor that's five plates now broken. I hope Frank will buy me new ones. Maybe I can pick them out. I have had these since our wedding his mom and dad gave them to us. "Please I don't hate her but she has to change the Burg keeps talking she is giving me a bad rep at the office because I can't control her they say she needs help Helen." You know I used to side with this asshat but after my break down with the laundry issue I realized I was wrong to want to her to follow in my steps. Val is a good girl and besides being a housewife queen she was mad I took personal time almost Jealous of Frank and I because he Took me somewhere for a while and mad at Albert for making her do her own laundry. She wanted to blame Steph but Albert stopped that real fast and put her to rights. Its shocked us when he told her to shut up and stop being lazy. Then he forced her to get a job, that was something else there to and yet Val is finally happy. I picked up another plate this one I can tell this one the girls tried to wash for me so I don't have too many to do they said it's not clean clean but you know what it was the thought so I set this one to the side as well.**

 **CRASH. "I DON'T CARE THAT YOU CAN'T CONTROL HER YOU SHIT HEAD I AM ABOUT READY TO GET THE GUN GET OUT." At this Frank walks back in, "Officer you need to leave as man of this house and this family I'm telling you to never come back again. I won't have my wife break anymore plats…. CRASH never mind Just stand there." I think she went through all the plates after thirty minutes. There are seven left and I can see they are the ones our Grandbabies help with or colored for her.**

 **Its seems like it was a movie really. I was watching my wife chew out Joe and it was fun but now he has a cut forehead it was time to stop it.**

" **I'm done dealing with you so let me very clear on this my baby is happy with her man Carlos yes that his real name. I listened to your lies for years and I think that's what pisses me off the most. The men at Rangemen are all military all of them but one and he had no choice to follow the gang life. Hector did it to save himself and his sisters. I am so ashamed at the lies I spread in order to save my daughter from a path I thought should held by men only. On my mini vacation I found out the truth. She has help people who are down on their luck stay in the system and then when they get out she helps them get right if they want to set right. She helps the old people by making sure they are treated well when taken in. You and I both know Joe that Joyce is a bitch and would hurt them in a heartbeat. Then there is what she does with Rangemen. I hate she has to dress like a slut but you treated her like one when she only has had three lovers in her life. You, her ex-husband and Carlos. She dressed this way to keep the body count down. I am proud of her. You just want to show the Burg the you aren't your Father or Grandfather but beating her down with words belittling her abilities to make yourself feel bigger is just as bad as throwing a punch. How many cases did you solve all by yourself? NONE you used Steph and then you lied to her more times than anyone can count the lies have almost coast her, her life all because you wanted her run to you for more info. You should have known then Joe she would do it her way and with Ranger ad her back she would get her man. NO NO NO. My baby is finally happy; she is finally safe. Steph has pulled from the streets till she finishes her training, Hal and Cal are working hard with her and each of those men have made a point to help and teach her. I'm proud you hear me. I AM PROUD OF MY LITTLE GIRL SO YOU GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I PUSH THIS RED BUTTON AND GET THOSE MEN HERE TO DEAL WITH YOU."**

" **Oh hello Frank we will have to go out to lunch it seems we ran out of plates."**

 **With that Joe left head hung and tail between his legs I have to say that was fun. More fun than I thought. I wonder if Carlos has room for me at the gun range I'll have to ask.**

" **Hey Helen after lunch how about we get some of those art plates and the kids can color more for us. You know we need more than the few you saved." He was laughing and I just smiled. I have to say that's the fast I have ever done the**

 **More to come give me a house hold chore you hate or hated as a kid. I will try to use them in the Freedom series for our Helen.**


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is for Trhodes9 and Suzyq59 the ideas where fun to us in this chapter.. Thank you for sharing an Idea and my muse loved it._

 _As always I don't own or make any type of money off the J.E. World. I use the people fix them up and put them back so others can have the fun._

 **It's all our fault.**

" **We love our Grandma. She just Rocks" "MA rocks is not word we can use to tell people about grandma." "Yes we can Angie." "Gama Rocks Gama Rocks." "See even Lisa agrees with me."**

" **Girls enough arguing get back to the story here." Ranger was a bit angry having to come here at ten thirty at night. "Ranger let the girls talk." Daddy is more calm then I expected I mean the basement was on fire.**

" **Well Like Mary Alice said we love Grandma and we know how she hates laundry, even folding them. So MA thought if we folded them Grandma could spend more time baking with us after breakfast. So I gut MA up and headed down to the basement to turn everything on." "Yeah Lisa is still scared of the dark and my job was to make sure no one was up. See I have Angie's back Uncle Carlos. See smart we worked as a team." "Yes l I see that Robin now continue please" "Yeah so Angie was in the basement already I got Lisa and headed down." "When she got there she took the box of hangers that was near door. I thought I could iron and hang some of the shirts Grandpa wears and the skirts Great Grandma has. It worked to. We did them all then Lisa wanted to hang everything and Since we don't know Grandma dose them we decided to hang everything so they don't get wrinkled again." "That was FUN Again Again" "No my little flower its bed for you." Helen picked up Lisa and put her in the backseat of the SUV with Hal she loves her Uncle Hal.**

" **SO After hanging everything up on all the pipes what did you do next." I smiled Daddy has a lot of practice at being patient with little girls. He helped mom Raise Val and I. That was not easy.**

" **Well I saw that everything else had wrinkles in them so we got this old looking Iron out and plugged it in to the wall that had all this other stuff there but it had one spot open we saw a spark but no fire no smoke so we kept going. We gots all the undies ironed and the socks that was hard. All the shirts, jeans and the other stiff got done. We didn't do the towels because they didn't need it. But we Ironed the table clothes and napkins then the drapes. Then Lisa wanted to fly I mean she had no wings so MA said she can slide on the pipe that's goes from the top to the ceiling down and I would catch her. Well MA held on to long and pulled the pipe down which busted and sprayed water everywhere then it hit the outlets on the wall and poof fire."**

" **Poof fire that was it." I looked down at my two oldest grandchildren I wasn't laughing really it hard was to hold it in trust me I hurt. In the background I can hear the rest of the Rangemen who showed up along with Steph and Ranger.**

" **Oh dear another one who can think she can fly great." I have to say Morelli was an idiot before I or anyone else for that matter could say something Angie and MA let him have it. "LOOK HERE YOU JURK, YOU HURT OUT AUNITE TO MANY TIMES YOU'RE A BOY STILL. I CAN'T WAIT TILL I GET OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE SO I CAN RUN YOU OVER LIKE SHE DID." Ma Ran to Cal and he picked her up giving the cop a look that promised pain if her dared to open his mouth "You know I used think to highly of you. I may be a kid but I still know the story about your family, we go to school with some of your nieces and nephews so all the kids know but here you are a cop not a drunk, a detective not a dead beat. Then you open your mouth. I can honestly say I never hated anyone till you. You hurt people with your words its proven that it hurts more using words then your fist. Uncle Carlos do you think you and Uncle Hal can help Lisa learn to fly? Hector is helping me and we have fun but she needs some more safety measures to make sure she doesn't get hurt." "That Gang Banger you let him around and not me I warned you…." ZAP "AHHHHHHHHHH" Down was Joe and behind him was AM with Cal and Hal's stun Gun. "MA Really That was rude you should have saved some for our Uncles" "Why that's no fun."**

 **I don't know what to say I watched my granddaughters tell a tail and then zap a cop in the ass.**

" **You guys hungry McDonald's is still open I am in a mood for a burger."**

" **Grandpa Rocks" Ahh Little Lisa is up.**

" **You ready to Fly Angle?" "FLY FLY FLY"**

" **Babe I said it before and I'll say in again the women in your family no matter the age; are all scary." "Batman you said yes to our someday what did you expect to happen? I laughed hearing My Pumpkin and Ranger speak. Yeah I know the feeling I thought Edna was ok now I know and I love my wife still.**

 **Three Days later.**

" **Joe we have to talk." What now Joyce? I'm at work and I have to walk seventeen blocks today issuing parking tickets."  
"I don't give a fuck I just thought you and your family would like to know I'm having your babies. Yeah babies its twins."**

 **CRASH**

" **Officer Down Officer Down. Location TPDP."**

" **I'm sorry Mrs. Morelli there is not much I can do the test show they do belong to your son and no amount of Italian witchcraft will change it you know that. And don't even think of trying to curse me and my line. My Grandma would have your heart for lunch and you know it." The nurse walked out the door leaving her angry and more than ready to cause trouble.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I make no money from the Plum world. J.E. let's us play with her world as long as we put them back in one piece. Thank you Lady Kim for being my Beta._

 **The Vacuum**

It's been a few weeks since The whole dishes drama I had with Joe when he showed up saying something was wrong with Mary Alice. It turns out she is just like her aunt and great grandmother. In other words, that means they are refusing to be Burg. I heard from the Burg vine that Joyce was having twins and shockingly they are both girls. I know all of us in this family are laughing our asses off. Since then Bella Morelli has been on the war path to get her hands on those she feels that have slighted her family. Yes, there is a vendetta but it's not a wrong one. I'm waiting for her to show up one day and try to curse me. I'm not scared. The Hungarian in me will kick in and I will rain fire and stone on her clan. I think it's been a long time coming. Angie and I have tried to avoid this situation because our pastor warned us. We had to, for the sake of the town but no more.

 _ **Across Town…**_

"I can't believe that this is happening and so soon Joe. I mean, I know you hate the girl but really? She is the mother of your soon to be twins."

"I don't care Terri. She trapped me and you said if I needed any kind of help you would do it."

"No, Joe. My uncle has forbidden any interaction in this mess. As for help? It was for Steph and only your sexual needs. I may hate Stephanie but I have respect for her. I knew she wouldn't meet all your needs. There is also the fact that she saved your ass more times than anyone can count. Just go back, Joe. I will no longer be your relief. You have or will have a wife for that now."

She walked away from me. Why ME? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I'm the Italian Stallion! Men want to be me. I can see it on their faces as I walk around town. I wonder how the hell I can get rid of the Whore of Trenton after the babies are born.

 _ **The Morelli House…**_

So here I am looking down at what I know is the Whore of Trenton. I hated Stephanie but only because she should have married Joe. He would have calmed down after marrying her. But, no! She feels she is too good for him.

I hate this woman. I would rather have Stephanie over her, even if it means that I have to deal with those men she works with. I hope my great grandkids come out clean. This is all that Plum woman's fault. I think a trip to the Plum household is in order. Helen still fears me. I will get this fixed and get my little Joey the girl he wants.

 _ **The Plum House …**_

I was getting ready to clean up the living room. Out of all the chores I have to do in this house it's my favorite. It's not because it is easy but because no matter how our life has run, Frank is always home on that day and he takes peeks at me while I work around him. He hides behind the newspaper but I can see him peeking over at me. Sometimes without a sound he comes up and pulls me to him and plants a kiss that just stops my brain. Even at our age the kisses he gives me stop me from thinking.

This day seemed to be like all others until there was a knock on our door. I felt chills down my spine like something interesting was about to happen. Sure enough I was right. Frank went to answer the door and I kept cleaning hoping whoever it was would go away hearing how busy I was.

"Helen. How are you?"

Nope. No such luck for me. It was none other than Bella Morelli. I just knew this was going to be a not so fun visit. But then again, it could be.

"Oh. Hello Bella. I didn't hear the door over the new vacuum Frank just got me. It's bag free, so no more messes for me."

I was so happy.

"So what brings you here? Come. Sit and I will get some drinks. I have some lemon pound cake left over." Giving left over cake is a sign to women in the Burg that they are interrupting the personal time between husband and wife.

"Thank you, for the offer, child. But, no. I will keep this brief. I wanted to warn you. I had a dream about your youngest. She is going to be carrying a few babies and none of them has the same father. I know you don't want her to be like that Joyce but this will bring her even closer to that Whore of Trenton. Why don't you just arrange a dinner with her here? Invite Joey and have her say sorry. He will forgive her and then they can have a fast wedding."

 _ **Frank POV…**_

You know, I am the silent type. There is no reason to talk as Helen can and does enough for us both. When I found out about Little Joey and the garage incident and then the Tasty Pastry scene with my little Pumpkin, I made sure the Navy gave him hell. Joe Juniak made his life hell which is why Little Joey only did two years. I can't touch the boy without it coming back to me but I can hit hard from a distance. Joe is a good man and he is Stephanie's Godfather. So he made sure that it was difficult for Little Joey to get ahead. He made him work hard and I mean hard.

I wonder if that's why Bella has hated our family because her Little Joey never got the fast track. But that's not my fault. She should have spoiled him less and used the rod more. I can hear her telling my wife what she should be doing. I think I'll just sit back and see how my Scarlet Witch handles this. Yeah, I like the Marvel world and my little Pumpkin likes DC.

 _ **Back to Helen and Bella…**_

"Well. I have to say that in _**all**_ of my years living here, I have never been so disrespected in my life! You come into _**my**_ home and make demands. You don't even have the back bone to face my husband. You know, you're supposed to talk to Frank. But you're too afraid to do so. You know what he will say and what his mother would do to you if you ever tried to make any move to curse this family. I am disappointed in you, Bella. Let me make myself and our family position on this matter clear, clearer then what I did to your little Joey. We are _**not**_ going to bow down to the Burg, to you or your grandson."

She paused to make her point.

"Do you realize that he is still alive thanks to my little Wonder Woman? She has wings and I am not going to cut them off for _**you**_ or anyone."

Bella was about to interrupt. Frank grinned knowingly at me.

"NO! NO! Oh, NO! Listen to me good, Bella. You need to hear this. Thanks to Stephanie, your little Joey has a job which he has because of _**her**_. She cracks his cases, even Terri has. He can't even go down Stark Street without whipping his dick out for a taste. I know he has moved up from your husband and son, but he still is not the better man as much as he thinks he is. Take pride, Bella that he won't drink too much and he won't hit any woman. Hell. We all are, but he still needs to do more to be better. Maybe any sons you get from that Barnhart woman will be the next step to breaking the so called Morelli curse."

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's thanks to _**my**_ Joey that _**your**_ girl has a job as a hoodlum chasing men down alleys and getting trash all over her. Those men she hangs out with are thugs and crooks. I don't see how you can be proud of her _**and**_ with breaking years of Burg tradition. We pride ourselves with this and here you are letting her throw it in our faces thinking she is _**too**_ good for the Burg or _**too**_ good for my Joey. I hate her really, but my Joey wants her. And so it will be as I say."

Then the most unusual thing happened. The vacuum suddenly turned on and sucked up Bella's hair. I mean, really. I heard of the rumors that she had a wig but to have it be true and my vacuum sucked it up. Now how did that happen? I smiled my evil smile.

Bella screamed angrily.

"See, Bella. I warned you not to mess with this family. Now how did this happen? I know I had it off," I said in my most innocent voice.

Bella glared at me.

"Now, as for those men? Let me give you some facts you cannot argue or lie about to others. Those men my daughter works with are all military, from all branches. These men chose to stay in longer, doing extra tours, unlike the men here in the Burg. They chose the hard path, like Frank and Joe J. These men are honor bound and they are like our grandfathers, Bella. Now think about that and then choose your words against them more carefully. Yes, there are a few who used to be criminals but they have done their time. They are putting that good service into our community, in the Burg and Trenton."

I put down the vacuum hose and stepped towards her.

"Now, Bella. Get _**out**_ of my house before Frank comes in here and has words with you. I'm sure he has heard everything we've said and he is not going to be happy." 

With a snub of her nose she left. I can see she is pissed and I don't care. What I _do_ care about is the look Frank is giving me. Looks like dinner is going to be canceled.

"You have 15 seconds. You'd better RUN Helen!"

Play time. Yeah me!


	5. Chapter 5

_I have to admit I made up the history used in this story. Nothing is based on fact so no hanging me if you happen to be Italian and I messed up. PLEASE, my 4 kids would be very unhappy. This is all in Helen's head, going down memory lane._

 _Please enjoy._

Hidden Life of Helen Plum

 **I love cooking. I love feeding my family. Of all my household chores that I do, this is the one thing I enjoy the most. Did you know my Dad helped me take a bunch of cooking classes? He thought it would be good training for a housewife but for me, it was a dream to own my own party/catering business. It came in handy when I met the Plums for the first time. Frank's Mom was one mean woman but I impressed her by out-cooking her on the holidays. I mixed Italian, Hungarian and Greek food on the table and I made that shit look good and taste good too. She was pissed that she couldn't find one thing wrong on the table, not even the seating arrangements.**

 **You want to know a secret? A bit of history? I haven't even trusted my daughters with this. Well, I can trust Stephanie but it's the timing. I understand that the Plums are from Italy's royal family. They left when WW1 started. I know they haven't been in power for a longtime but the blood lines are still strong. The Plums are still the highest ranking. The Morellis are the lowest ranking. Yes. They too are part of the royal court but have no power, not even in the Burg. Just like in the past, they are minor, and, I mean minor. Now that I think about it, I realize Angie and Bella's desire to see my baby girl married to their little Joey was more than just a bit of harmless matchmaking.**

 **See, along with this exciting aspect of Frank's family history, that then brings me into the picture. Angie and I were rivals for the hand of Frank Plum. Yeah. I said that. It's a shocker. But, yeah. She was trying to snag Frank in the hope of getting a better standing, not only in the Burg, but in the royal line, of course. I beat her out because of my cooking. Besides, Frank and I have more in common. We wanted to keep things low key or at least that was what I wanted when we started dating and becoming a couple.**

 **But then I did the most stupid of things. I let the Burg beat me down. See, I had a threesome with Frank and one of his men from his Ranger group. I know it's shocking but we loved Roger. They had just come back from a mission. During the twelve months that Frank was gone, a relationship developed between him and Roger. In the meantime, to help me cope, I baked and I baked. I won money for my baking and would donate it to the Army to help the wives and children of injured and deceased veterans. I won a lot.**

 **When Frank arrived, I was waiting for him on the porch. He slowly stepped out of the car with dark windows, but I saw the kiss.**

" **Ask your friend if he is hungry, Frank. It's the least I could do for him driving you home."**

 **I couldn't understand the relief on my husband's face and when Roger got out, I saw the look again in his face. I knew there was something going on between them. I was not going to lose my husband.**

" **Helen, this is Roger, my second in command."**

" **Hello, Roger. Thank you for looking after Frank. Please come inside and eat. I have plenty and I hope you like dessert because I made a lot of cakes."**

 **He smiled and nodded. I looked into Frank's eyes and instead of getting our welcome home kiss I saw a look of sadness.**

" **Talk to me, Frank. What's wrong?"**

 **All I got was a small smile that never reached his eyes. So I played the dutiful, good Burg housewife. I waited. When dinner was done, I noticed the look of panic again in my husband's face, as well as in Roger's. That was when I think I snapped. No. I know I snapped, but not in a bad way.**

" **Look. I understand that this past twelve months was hell for you, Frank. But I'm your wife. I see you and Roger walking on egg shells around me. You two are driving me nuts with it and now dinner is done. I see a bit of panic in both your faces. What's that all about? So, out with it and I mean now."**

 **I don't know why but Frank kept staring at me looking for something. He must have found it because he started to talk.**

" **We went through hell, Love. We were held hostage and things were done to us with drugs which flooded our system. The only release, the only comfort we had, was each other. Of the seven men on our mission, only four of us came home alive. Stream, Hawk and Bear died when they gave us the drugs. Slowly we watched them die as their bodies tried to get rid of the drugs. It wasn't pretty. Falcon and Ace are in the same boat as the two of us but they don't have a wife to go home to."**

 **I knew that these men never used their actual names but I know them. I was heartbroken for my Frank.**

" **So, what you're saying is that in these past 12 months you had to suffer, Roger was being your right hand man and has been there for you. And you have been there for him. You come home and now you are lost. You are afraid with what will happen. Am I right? Because, I can tell you, I don't understand what you went through or why you need Roger when I can be there for you. But I respect what you and Roger have experienced and endured too much to throw a temper tantrum over this. Roger, Frank has plenty of PJs. Go and shower. As a guest you get the hot water."**

 **I said the last part in what I hoped was a joking manner.**

 **Roger nodded, got up and went to get some PJs to have his shower. Before I could even blink after that I was held in a tight hug being kissed by Frank.**

" **I love you and I'm sorry, Helen. I just -"**

" **Don't. Don't worry. I would never hurt you and I can see that you two still need each other until you figure this out. If this arrangement is going to stay forever, we need to talk first. I was hoping we could start trying for kids. I won't be a colossal bitch over this, Frank. I LOVE YOU. I won't stop loving you. I have no clue what happened over there, but you can bet I will be the Rock you two need until you can breathe better and be happier."**

" **I can't have kids. They gave me a drug that dried me up. The Army doctors confirmed it and can't reverse it."**

 **I jumped a bit and thought I need to put bells on their necks so I can hear them. Frank chuckled. I guess that part was out loud.**

 **Our threesome lasted years five years to be exact and then I found out I was going to be a Mommy. When I got home to tell Frank, I knew something was wrong. There was a car at the curb and two guards standing, waiting. I ran into the house and both men whom I loved are dressed, ready to head out.**

" **What is happening?"**

" **We have been called for our last mission, Helen, and we have two hours to leave."**

" **Oh. I have good news I wanted to share. You two are going to be Daddies."**

 **I was pulled into their hugs and we shared a soft two hours before they left.**

 **Frank gave a kiss and told me he would be back to meet our baby but Roger held back I had a bad feeling.**

 **"Helen. I've got this feeling that this will be the last time we see each other. Please take good care of Frank and try not to let the Burg get to you."**

 **With that he gave a lingering kiss that felt like a final good bye without the I will be back to get another. With that Roger walked out of the door. The worst thing was, I sensed it too. I agreed with him. I had a gut feeling that this mission would be the last for both of them but only one was going to walk back into our home.**

 **Sadly, I was right. Six months later, Frank was back with a new bullet wound and without Roger. Val was already moving around in my tummy and wanting out. Funny how the most active baby in my womb would be the least active in the real world. With Roger gone Frank became introverted. He hugged me and kissed me but he had a hard time touching me at any other time. My husband became a classic Burg man and, to match him, I became a Burg wife. When we had Stephanie we had a hard time choosing her name. Then I remembered that Roger had a baby that died at birth. So I told Frank I wanted to honor Roger and name our last child Stephanie and he was happy with that. She didn't move much growing inside of me but she has been hell on wheels out in the real world.**

 **DING… DING… DING… DING…**

 **The oven brings me out of my thoughts and memory lane. I had just made a Pineapple Upside Down cake. Steph is coming over with Carlos and I wanted to make her favorite dessert.**

" **Helen? Are you OK? I saw you zoned out there for a bit."**

 _I will end this chapter here because the dinner will bring two guest and a lot of laughs I would like to thank my Beta Goddess who has been helping me through all this. Kim I thank you for doing a great job helping me write and fixing all my craziness._


End file.
